A Hollywood Mixer
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Attend the Hollywood mixer with Tyler at Greg's in WeHo |location = Greg's Restaurant |rewards = +120 +240 |previous = The Orphan Rise Vlog |following =A Hollywood Scandal }} (add goal description here) Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +312 Dialogue Before mixer= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, I'm headed to a Hollywood mixer and I'm looking for a plus one. Interested? |Your Dialogue #1 = Maybe... |Dialogue #2 = These Hollywood mixers are usually just a bunch of actors, directors and producers praising each other and schmoozing... But maybe I can introduce you to someone important and help you make a new contact. Opportunities go to those who seek them, not those who stay at home. So, you wanna come? |Your Dialogue #2 = Sounds good. |Dialogue #3 = The Hollywood mixer is being hosted by Greg's. I'll see you there. Wear something nice. |Your Dialogue #3 = Cool.}} |-| At mixer= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), you're looking stylish!|Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Listen, we're in luck! Elias Elwood came out to the mixer...|Your Dialogue #2 = Elias who?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Elias Elwood is one of Hollywood's most talented directors. He's pretty shy, but he works on star-making films. You should be his next star. Get ready to turn up the charm, because I'm introducing the two of you... Mr. Elwood? Pleasure to see you again. I'd like you to meet my friend, a wonderfully talented actor, (Y/N)...|Your Dialogue #3 = Hello, Mr. Elwood!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Oh, uhm... yes. That is, hello to you too, (Y/N). It's so nice to meet you. How are you?|Your Dialogue #4 = (Charming conversation.)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = You know, (Y/N), I have to admit. I usually hate these sorts of gatherings. But you've been such a pleasure to speak with. You know, I haven't seen much of your work, but you seem charming. I might have a role for you in an upcoming film. I'll send Tyler the details.|Your Dialogue #5 = That would be great!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = (Y/N), that was great! Getting into one of Elias Elwood's films could open a lot of doors for you and set you on the fast track in Hollywood. I knew your charms would serve you well at this event, and yet I'm still impressed by you...|Your Dialogue #6 = I AM impressive. (Flirt.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = (Y/N), move aside... Tyler! How are you? You're looking good. Why are you wasting your time with a loser like (Y/N) when you could be over her with me?|Your Dialogue #7 = What the...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = (Rival), I'm here with (Y/N) because, well, I want to be. I'm not here with you, because... I don't want to be.|Your Dialogue #8 = (Smile.)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Seriously, Tyler? Your loss! Call me if you change your mind... (Y/N), I don't know what you do to get everyone on your side and make everyone like you, but I'm getting pretty sick of it!|Your Dialogue #9 = Try being nice?|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Yeah, because I'm SO sure that Perry, Tyler and even the directors you're working with now like you because you're 'nice'.|Your Dialogue #10 = Well, I'm also talented.|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = That... was weird. Anyway, let's not allow (Rival) to ruin the good time we're having!|Your Dialogue #11 = Agreed!}}